


Seek Out Midst Abyss (Set Off My Agony)

by 164



Series: #쿱우_Toàn Lực [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SOMA, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for SOMA
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/164
Summary: major spoilers for SOMA the game và có chen chân vào game 1 tẹo;;





	

**Author's Note:**

> major spoilers for SOMA the game và có chen chân vào game 1 tẹo;;

Đã ba tháng không tin tức gì từ Bề mặt. Seungcheol đã bắt đầu hoảng sợ với những câu hỏi không được trả lời thoả đáng. Jihoon thì hoàn toàn nhận chìm mình dưới mớ công việc và còn kéo cả anh theo, giao cho Seungcheol đi kiểm tra máy khoan ACR, phòng khi trường hợp xấu xảy ra.

(Hoặc đã xảy ra.)

Ba tiếng sau Seungcheol trở ra với bộ áo bảo hộ xanh của mình dính đầy những quệt đen của gel kết cấu như vừa đi móc cống về. Khác với các đồng nghiệp của mình, Seungcheol không tin dùng cái thứ nhớp nháp dinh dính đen sì đó.

Loại keo thần kì, phải rồi, anh sẽ chẳng thể nào giặc sạch hoàn toàn bộ đồ của mình nữa. Thế nhưng Omicron gần như là bị vây kín bởi cái thứ tởm lợm đó, từ khe cửa trật đường ray, máy khoan gãy mũi, đến bo mạch chủ của máy tính trong phòng nghiên cứu và giờ là bộ điều khiển chính của máy khoan vực. ACR thường thì ngoài bộ phận kĩ thuật của anh, chẳng mấy ai dám táy máy với nó, nhưng khi anh đến thì cả một bảng điều khiển đã bị tàn sát bởi thứ dịch đen ngòm đó mà mất đến ba tiếng Seungcheol mới có thể gỡ nó ra và hồi phục lại được bộ điều khiển.

 _Thề với ACR anh nhất định trả thù cho em_. Chắc lại là trò đùa ngớ ngẩn của bọn người nghiên cứu sinh, bộ họ không phải đi cho ăn lũ cá cổ đại lượn lờ ngoài cửa hay sao?

Sau đó anh trở về văn phòng của Jihoon, để thấy cậu vẫn không rời khỏi tư thế làm việc từ ba tiếng trước.

"Em có, thậm chí là đứng dậy đi vệ sinh không vậy?"

"Hửm?" Jihoon đáp, vẫn không rời mắt khỏi máy tính. "Em có đi rửa mặt mà. Anh xong sớm vậy?"

"Anh đi từ ba tiếng trước đấy!" Seungcheol đáp, bực dọc cởi bộ áo kĩ thuật của mình ra để nằm xuống giường mà Jihoon nhờ anh đưa luôn vào văn phòng mình để tiện cho cậu hình thành cái ổ sinh thái trong chỗ mình làm việc, khi mà anh vừa mới phàn nàn cậu sẽ chẳng sống qua được năm ba mươi tuổi nếu không chịu ra khỏi phòng và sống như một người bình thường.

"Vậy sao?" Cậu chậc lưỡi, "Thế mà em vẫn chưa tìm được giải pháp khác cho đề nghị của Chun."

"Catherine Chun? Anh tưởng em bảo sẽ không nhận lời của chị ta?"

"Hưm..." Đó không phải là một câu trả lời.

"Chính xác thì em đang làm gì cho chị ta vậy?"

"Một vài hướng giải quyết khác cho thuật toán của Chun nếu phép thử không đem lại kết quả như mong đợi."

"...Được thôi, đừng nói anh nghe." Seungcheol ngả đầu trở lại giường, nhắm mắt lại trong giây lát, và căn phòng lại đều đặn tiếng ngón tay Jihoon gõ trên bàn phím. Khi mở mắt trở lại, anh nói. "Bộ điều khiển của máy khoan vực bị ai đó đổ đầy gel kết cấu lên đó."

"Hưm." Seungcheol vừa định nổi nóng thì Jihoon đã tiếp, "Anh đã hỏi bộ phận kĩ thuật chưa? Có thể đã có người đến đó sửa trước?"

"Nếu có thì anh đã được thông báo. Không cần hỏi, anh cá lại là đám người nghiên cứu sinh táy máy với bộ điều khiển để đi coi mực ống khổng lồ hay gì đó rồi làm hỏng."

"Có thể." Rồi cậu lại tiếp tục gõ phím và nhấn chuột.

"Jihoon, đi ăn nào. Anh đói rồi."

"Ừm, anh đi trước đi, em ra sau." Mày cậu chau vào nhau trước một vấn đề gì đó trên màn hình mà Seungcheol không thể thấy được vì Jihoon không thích dùng máy tính trong suốt và cảm ứng của thế kỉ hai mươi hai. _Thế thì còn gì là tuyệt mật nữa_. Và anh còn không biết cậu lôi cái cục sắt vụn Samsung từ một thế kỉ trước này từ đâu ra.

"Em nói thế và ngồi đó đến khi mọi người đi ngủ bao lần rồi ấy nhỉ? Có tin anh rút nguồn máy tính của em không?"

"Có tin em rút nguồn của anh không?"

"Gì cơ?"

Jihoon thở dài, dừng tay lần đầu tiên để nhìn anh, nói "Trong tủ vẫn còn mì gói đấy, anh nấu giúp em được không?"

"...Thôi được, nhưng hãy nói là em vẫn còn protein trong tủ lạnh."

Cậu gật, đã quay trở lại công việc của mình từ lúc nào. "Còn vài quả trứng trong đó thì phải." Vừa đúng lúc anh tìm được khay đựng hai quả trứng.

"Thịt?"

"Ăn em này."

"Tối nay." Seungcheol chỉ mỉm cười khi Jihoon trố mắt nhìn lại anh lấy trứng ra và tiếp tục đi tìm nồi.

"Em sẽ bị chuột rút ngón tay nếu đánh máy sau khi ăn no đấy."

"Câu đó không có một cái gì đúng cả." Jihoon đã ngồi xuống ghế sau khi rửa xong mớ chén đũa dĩa - tất cả những gì có trên kệ bát của cậu mà Seungcheol đã lôi ra chỉ để nấu ramen với trứng.

"Mà đã ba ngày rồi Upsilon không chuyển đồ tiếp tế xuống dưới này nhỉ?"

"...Ừm." Cậu lại tiếp tục làm việc.

"Em nghĩ đã có chuyện gì xảy ra trên đó?"

"Cá mập đầu búa đâm đầu vào vòm kính? Em không biết."

"Nghiêm túc đấy, Jihoon. Chúng ta có thể sẽ sớm chết đói dưới này mất nếu không có thông tin nào từ Bề mặt."

"Còn nhiều cách tệ hơn để chết mà."

"...Em biết gì đúng không?" Seungcheol tiến lại gần bàn của cậu và Jihoon lập tức xoay màn hình đi. "Jihoon." Giọng anh gần như là ra lệnh.

Cậu cắn môi, nhưng rồi nhắm mắt thở dài, xoay màn hình lại cho Seungcheol "Em tìm được tin nhắn cuối cùng của Reed trong một đống tư liệu về hành xử kì lạ của sinh vật biển vài ngày trước khi thiên thạch đâm vào trái đất. Toàn bộ bề mặt đã bị san phẳng, cùng một bộ phận trên cao của PATHOS-II."

"...Ảnh hưởng đến đâu?" Mắt Seungcheol lướt qua bản báo cáo về thiên thạch Telos, di tán mọi nhân viên trở về Theta... "Theta?"

"Đến Delta thì thiệt hại phân nửa. Mọi người đều được đưa về Theta, nhưng theo đó là mọi thiết bị truyền tải thông tin đều bốc khói."

"Vậy là thiên thạch đã chừa lại chúng ta."

"Thiên thạch đã _bỏ sót_ chúng ta." Cậu sửa lại, "Khi mà gốc của PATHOS-II trên Bề mặt đã mất, chúng ta không phải sẽ có thể chết đói, mà đó _chính_ là điều sẽ xảy ra."

"...Chúng ta thật sự không thể làm gì được sao?"

Jihoon quay sang nhìn anh, "Đó là điều Chun cũng đã hỏi và tự tìm đến kết luận." Cậu nhập mã vào máy tính và mở ra một bảng chụp thư được viết bằng tay. "Phải giữ tuyệt mật." Cậu giải thích.

"Khỏi cái gì cơ? Những người không đọc được chữ tiến sĩ?"

"Máy tính." Anh nhìn lại Jihoon một lúc, rồi quyết định im lặng đọc bức thư.

Nội dung của bức thư nói về dự án cá nhân của tiến sĩ Catherine Chun về việc vận dụng kĩ thuật scan não bộ của bác sĩ David Munshi - đã dùng cho nghiên cứu y khoa vào thế kỉ trước - để scan ý thức của người có não bộ hoạt động và cho vào ARK - một vệ tinh Chun sẽ phóng vào không gian, chuyển thể tồn tại của loài người và sống mãi mãi ở đó.

"Anh thấy thế nào?" Jihoon hỏi khi thấy gương mặt của Seungcheol không còn căng thẳng chăm chăm vào màn hình nữa.

"Em biết mấy thứ khoa học viễn tưởng khiến anh thấy thế nào mà?"

"Cái này không phải là khoa học viễn tưởng, nó hoàn toàn khả thi."

"Nhưng ý nghĩ muốn con người tồn tại mãi mãi ngoài không gian trong tâm thức... chẳng phải là hoang tưởng sao? Nếu phải sống trong giả dối như thế, anh thà chết cho rồi."

"Thế à..." Jihoon ậm ừ rồi im lặng.

"Mà em đang giúp chị ta cái gì trong dự án này?"

"Báo cáo tình trạng vật thể thí nghiệm."

"Anh tưởng cái đó thì em phải vào phòng thí nghiệm xem chuột đồng chạy bánh xe chứ?" Seungcheol bật cười. Jihoon cũng bật cười theo.

Anh nhìn quanh một lát căn phòng của cậu, trước khi Jihoon bỗng nói những gì anh đang nghĩ. "Anh mệt rồi thì ngủ trước đi."

"...Thôi được rồi, nhưng em cũng tắt máy ngủ sớm đi đấy."

Cậu mỉm cười, tay vẫn gõ lách cách.

_Báo cáo ngày thứ tám mươi ba từ khi tiến hành thí nghiệm._

_Tên vật thể: Choi Seungcheol._


End file.
